The holders
by ragde09
Summary: Este one shot está hecho para el "Reto NaruHina Mes del terror " del grupo "El Amor al NaruHina". Esta historia no me pertenece a mi sino a lindakennedy, quien me pidió que la editara, le tocaba subirla hoy pero no se ha reportado, en fin criticas, ovaciones, felicitaciones y amenazas de muerte expresadas en los review serán para ella


**Disclaimer**: El fic no me pertenece a mí sino a lindakennedy, yo solo lo edité y lo subí por causa de una emergencia, no podíamos dejar el día sin fic.

**Título:** The Holders  
**Género:** Terror  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata  
**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:** Este one-shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

**Día:** 13 de Octubre 2012

The Holders.

Hinata trataba las fechas de los muertos con respeto. Casi tanto como se le daba a la fecha en que el Kyubi asesino a un sinnúmero de personas años atrás. Pero hoy era diferente, se sentía diferente, como si algo fuera a pasar no sabía si sería algo bueno o malo, pero sentía que algo pasaría.

Había salido en busca de algunos víveres, pasaría toda la noche con Naruto intentando evitar uno de sus arranques de histeria provocadas por las constantes bromas provenientes de Uchiha Sasuke, Konohamaru, e incluso su compañero Kiba, que hacían que Naruto en sus momentos más íntimos llorara de frustración y coraje. Y de paso ver alguna película.

Caminaba por un sendero demasiado oscuro. Fulguraba ya el crepúsculo y las luces de las casas empezaban a encenderse, las personas con sus mascaras y trajes salían dispuestas a pasar una buena noche. Debía darse prisa o el Uchiha podía ganarle a llegar a la casa del rubio y ponerlo de nervios.

-Buena noche jovencita. Estas no son horas ni momentos para salir afuera, debería haberse quedado en su casa.- le habló una voz por detrás, lo que la tomó por sorpresa y la hizo respingar por lo brusca que había sonado- es usted muy hermosa jovencita ¿lo sabía?-

Era una mujer cuyo aspecto estaba acorde con la fecha, mucho más blanca de piel que Hinata, ojos negros totalmente, ni siquiera se apreciaba algún pedazo de blanco, el cabello casi arrastrando por el suelo, vestía una túnica blanca muy extraña, parecía tener muchas hebillas como las camisas de fuerza en los centros psiquiátricos.- ¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó una muy asustada Hinata, quien, presa de una preocupación muy extraña, se quedó erguida en la posición en la que estaba.

-¿Quiere jugar un juego, señorita?- preguntó la mujer. Hinata suspiro, por un momento creía que le iban a hacer algo. Sonrió lo más amable que pudo, y asintió jugar con la mujer, que no le haría nada malo ¿o sí?

-¿Qué jugamos? No tengo mucho tiempo y…-

-No te preocupes, será un juego corto. ¿Conoces a The Holders?- preguntó la mujer. Hinata en su vida había escuchado algo como eso y negó. – Bueno, no importa, que mejor que una inocencia como la tuya. Ven vamos, que se hace tarde.-

Fue conducida a una institución mental, la única en toda Konoha, la muchacha preguntó por el portador de las almas y guió a Hinata a una puerta en el fondo de la misma. Esta, ya impaciente y asustada a más no poder, se preguntaba cómo demonios se había dejado convencer. Y más aun, como podría pedirle ayuda a Naruto en caso de que algo malo pasara.

Sin pensarlo entró en la habitación, que al momento de cerrarse recobró su conciencia y quiso abrirla. Nada.

Se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados y caminó por el estrecho pasillo y oscuro, no veía nada y tampoco quería hacerlo. Escuchaba ruidos de personas masticando algo, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos. Llegó al final y con las manos tentó una puerta.- ábrela- escuchó en su mente. Respingó y creyó que se había vuelto loca- si fallas en el juego de los portadores, no podrás volver a salir. Yo soy la anterior jugadora y me he quedado aquí, sigue mis instrucciones y te prometo que saldrás libre.-

Hinata no lo pensó dos veces, y asintió consciente de la tontería que había hecho. No mires, pero abre la puerta. Date la vuelta y ciérrala con seguro, cuando lo hagas ábrelos. Hizo lo pedido y cuando se aseguro de que estaba cerrada abrió sus ojos. Lo que miraba no tenía precedentes, había muchas personas con la las facciones de sus ojos desencajados y sin color. Mutilados, torturados y con una expresión de terror que le helo la piel. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando escucho la voz nuevamente.

-No grites, o aquello que no debe ser despertado lo hará y te devorará. En cambio mira en tu bolsillo, habrá un ángel de cristal, camina solo por donde el extremo del ángel brille y detente cuando deje de hacerlo-

Hizo lo pedido, y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Su asombro fue grande la descubrir que si había un ángel de cristal. Lo miraba fijamente, intentando no ver las extremidades amputadas de esas personas que, seguramente, habían jugado lo mismo y tuvieron un horrible final. El cristal brillo del lado izquierdo y hacia allá camino, con paso lento, temeroso.

El cristal dejo de brillar justo cuando iba a dar otro paso, se detuvo a tiempo y pudo equilibrarse. –no te asustes pero un cadáver aparecerá enfrente de ti, estará tan putrefacto que no podrás reconocer su rostro, te pedirá el ángel, así que dáselo- casi cuando dejo de escuchar la voz de la mujer vio una masa deforme y con un hedor horrible en frente suyo. Estiro una purulenta mano y automáticamente dejo el ángel de cristal, que ahora tenía gorma de gárgola.

-No importa que pregunte, tu solamente responde "que el señor te de consuelo y encuentres tu verdadero sendero" pero no titubees que no habrá salida si lo haces- acto seguido, aquella masa sin forma aparente abrió la boca y figuro una extraña oración- "porque me dejaste sin desconsuelo, ¿Qué acaso no mataste ya?"- dijo el cadáver.

Hinata suspiro y trato de no tartamudear como acostumbraba y respondió. – que el señor te de consuelo y encuentres tu verdadero sendero.-

Acto seguido la habitación se ilumino. Había una mujer solamente, muy bonita y ataviada con las mejores ropas, y le ofreció un enorme cofre a Hinata. Esta lo abrió y mientras veía todos los hermosos tesoros que había en él la mujer habló.- puedes tomar lo que desees, ten conciencia de que es lo que te hace más feliz-

-Toma solamente el rosario, no le hagas caso a lo que te diga. Toma el objeto más pequeño que haya en la mesa y síguela- le habló la voz.

Y así lo hizo. Miró a la mujer que ponía un mal semblante y le conducía a una mesa. Esta contenía numerosos objetos, entre ellos una pequeña llave, Hinata miró con sumo cuidado si no había más pequeños y la tomó. La mujer le hizo una reverencia y la condujo hacia otra puerta.

Vio a la misma mujer, la que la había convencido de jugar. – has llegado a la etapa final. Lo que tienes en tus manos es tu liberación, o tu condena. Cada noche del 31 de octubre salen las almas impuras de los muertos y cambia el portador de las almas, hace años que yo estoy condenada por perder el juego y salgo para buscar al nuevo portador. El portador debe quedarse aquí, sin la tortura claro, pero ya no quiero que haya más sufrimiento, es por ello que este año busqué a la persona con el alma más pura de Konoha-

-La pregunta que te hare, chica Hermosa, es la siguiente: ¿Que es lo que más deseas en este mundo? Tu libertad la tendrás si respondes desde el fondo de tu alma-

Hinata no lo pensó dos veces, esa pregunta la respondería fácilmente aun si no dependiera de ello. Lo que quería en la vida ya lo tenía y respondió con gran fluidez- deseo a Naruto Uzumaki. Si lo tengo a él no necesito nada más.-

La mujer sonrió complacida y se acerco a ella. Le dio un delicado abrazo y le dio una extraña bendición en la frente- quédate el rosario y usa la llave para salir. Cuando lo que desees este frente a ti dale el rosario, dile que es un regalo. Te daré un don por haberme liberado a mí y a los otros portadores. No te preocupes, lo que tendrás es tan fuerte, que nadie más te lastimara a ti ni a los que amas. Cuídate mucho, Hinata Hyuuga.-

Hinata le dijo adiós con la mano y abrió la puerta, y todo se volvió negro. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Naruto, aun tenía el rosario en la mano y miro que en su lado derecho había un ángel de alas blancas muy parecido al que tenía en el pasillo. El ángel le hizo una reverencia y le dedico una linda sonrisa.

-¡Hinata-chan! , que bueno que llegaste. Me tocaron la puerta unos fantasmas horribles y… ¿Qué traes en la mano?- cuestionó Naruto.

Vio el rosario y se lo tendió en una mano. Naruto se hizo a un lado invitándola a pasar viendo todavía el rosario. Se lo colgó en el cuello y se miró en el espejo con el- es un regalo, Naruto-kun.- oyó decir.

Hinata se dispuso a sentarse con unas palomitas y Naruto se situó a un lado suyo. Creyó prudente no decirle nada pues seguro le daría un ataque de pánico. Se dedicó a disfrutar de la película.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se prometió no preguntar quién les había dado aquéllos ángeles, un hombre en el caso de Hinata, y una mujer en su caso. Pero la chica le había dicho que solo lo podría ver si se ponía eso en el cuello, pues la dueña total de ambos era Hinata, su dulce novia, que había jugado a los portadores saliendo ilesa y sin ningún rasguño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto se abrazó a Hinata temiendo no haberla podido ver otra vez. ¿Quién demonios había inventado ese juego?

Fin. Gracias por leer.


End file.
